


Parting Kiss

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss never lasts long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Kiss

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I remember this, the first time when we touched.  
  
Your lips so tender against mine, like a caress of the Monarch's wings at rest.   
  
And as they change in intensity, more passionate, like the burning of Moth's who seek the flame.  
  
It lasts what seems like forever, but it is not.  
  
For our lips part and return to us, alone.


End file.
